


The Duo (the stories of Raina and Smokey)

by 07WhiteLightning



Series: Cats of the Wild [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Action, Birthing, Cat, Cats, F/M, Fiction, Hunting, Innocence, Jack/Tabitha, Kittens, Pregnancy, Raina/Midnight, Smokey/Star, Star-crossed, Story, Survival, Surviving, Talking, War, fight, forest, in-labour, mastitus, mild violence, survive, tame, wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07WhiteLightning/pseuds/07WhiteLightning
Summary: when war comes the refugees flee and the animals are left to fend for themselves...Join the cats Raina and Smokey in their fight for survival!





	1. Chapter 1

Raina pawed at Banner, her brother, “I’ll get you pushed onto the ground.” she hissed,

“Oh no, you won’t!” Banner shouted, Raina pushed his back with her front paws, trying to make him lose his balance, but Banner twisted away and ran headlong into her back legs! Now he would make his final move to kill! But Raina would not give in so easily! She jumped onto his back, just in time. Banner rolled to get away from her, then realizing his mistake –she’d gotten him pushed onto the ground as promised- he hissed 

“that’s not fair!” suddenly, their mother, Ginger, came walking up to them, easygoing Raina forgot about the tussle instantly and ran over, excited to see her mother.

Ginger dropped to her side, and Raina began to drink the warm soothing milk, forgetting everything, and everyone else.  
Banner was not so quick to forget, “I will remove you from your seat of victory, Raina!” he whispered to himself, knowing that their mother did not approve of him taking their constant ‘playfights’ so seriously. 

Banner was already planning all the things he would do to his sister once they were away from their mother’s watchful eye, the reason he didn’t like her was because she always won their fights, Raina did take them seriously, and it wasn’t fair that she was a born fighter, always the one on top! 

“I will get her!” Banner whispered as he started to drink “if it’s the last thing I do!” Raina heard him whisper this,  
he will soon forget, and think of other things. She assured herself, he always does. Soon she was full, so she fell into a peaceful sleep. 

~ 

Raina opened her eyes slowly, Banner was asleep, cuddled up next to her, while her other two brothers, Smokey and Dewey were on top of her, Raina realized that their owner, Mrs Turner must have put them into the large kitten room, while she was asleep;  
Just then Banner rolled over, Smokey and Dewey fell onto the floor, mewing in surprise, that woke them all up, Banner, taking one look around, saw that Ginger was not around, he leapt onto Raina! Smokey saw Banner leap, and intercepted! Banner fell to the ground with Smokey sitting on top. 

“Banner! What has gotten into you!” he cried, “you could have hurt her!”

“Just get off me Smokey! She brought it onto herself!” Banner growled, still holding a grudge against his sleepy sister.

“What onto herself?” their mother’s voice cut in, Raina took her eyes off Banner and saw Ginger had just come into the room, 

“oh ... I ..... I ... well Raina did.” Banner finished lamely, Ginger looked at Raina, a questioning look in her eyes,  
thanks Banner, just shove all that blame on me.  
“Banner and I were playfighting this morning,” Raina guiltily told them how she had won the challenge, but Banner had said it was not a fair win, 

“Raina! Banner! You both know that I don’t like you taking these fights seriously! Apologise now!” their mother scolded, they apologised and Ginger nodded approvingly “good kittens.”  
Just then Ernest, Mrs Turner’s daughter, came up, 

“Ginger!” she called “time to eat!” so, with one more warning look, their mother jumped into Ernest’s arms, who carried her away.  
~ 

That afternoon, as Raina and her siblings were drinking off Ginger, she stood up and, despite all their pleas for her to stay, she walked out of the room, than an elderly man and lady walked in with Mrs Turner “so these are the kittens,” the lady said, pointing to Raina, she said “The girl?” than picked her up, unused to being held for too long, Raina squirmed until the lady dropped her, then Raina was unsure what to do, the man picked her up by the scruff, she instinctively flopped and the man smiled gently at her, Raina felt deep respect towards him, she could tell he understood her, it was a new feeling and she loved it, purring as he gently put her into his large hand, she never wanted to leave it, she was content.  
Mrs Turner stared at her, no doubt thinking of the many times she had held and patted Raina, who in turn had only ever wanted to jump down and explore! “My husband has a way with cats,” said the lady, who was named Dianna Maple, “I think we will take her,” said her husband Henry; as they walked down the hallway, Raina realised that she would never be back, she felt torn, she wanted to stay with this man, but she wanted to stay with her mother and siblings, ‘even Banner’ Raina regretfully thought of the last time they were together.

~ 

Raina was put in a wooden crate, Henry clicked his tongue and the crate wobbled and banged around in the back of the old cart, she couldn’t help being frightened.

Soon they arrived at a house, Raina was put down, and they both walked out to let her settle in, soon she found another kitten that was about 8 weeks old, about three weeks older than her, Raina tried to be friendly but the kitten, Connie, hissed at her. Soon Raina gave up and decided to explore, there was the lounge room, the kitchen/dining, two bedrooms, the bathroom, which smelt yuck, and the mudroom that she had been put in first, just then Dianna called “here, kitty, kitty, Raina, Connie,” Raina came running, accustomed to being called by that name, and a little surprised that she knew it, Mrs Turner must have told them my name, she decided. Dianna had set out two dishes, she put Connie at one and Raina at the other, Raina was hungry and she slurped it up gratefully,  
* * *  
“Oh! Daddy, please! Can we get him?!” begged a little boy “How much is he?” a man asked  
“$100.” Mrs Turner answered slowly, Smokey stepped closer to Ginger, nothing was going to take him from her, when suddenly he felt someone grabbing him, he struggled at first but then they gently patted him so he relaxed and started purring “If you come inside I’ll get you a starter pack and you can be on your way” said Mrs Turner, So the man put Smokey inside a crate in the back of the cart, then the three humans went into the house. 

Soon they came back out and climbed into the cart, the whole cart shuddered as they climbed in.  
“meow” Whimpered scared Smokey then he heard the man click loudly and he felt the ground starting to move all he could do was lay down then he started remembering

^ ^ ^ ^

“Remember to do it smoothly & carefully!” Mrs Turner called to Ernest as she walked into her room  
“Alright” Ernest called back; she was icing a cake for her birthday! Smokey had walked in right then, and had rubbed against her legs so she would pick him up…..

 

He was shaken out of memories when he felt the cart stop. Then he was carried inside and put in a room; he hid in a box when he saw a black and white cat walk in, 

“Jack! There you are” cried the boy “Are you going to meet our new kitten?” he asked. Smokey was curious but very scared so he hissed at the other cat who, paying no attention to the hiss, just sniffed him, then walked away. Over the next few weeks he began to enjoy the older cat’s company.


	2. Chapter 2

Several happy weeks went by, Connie (when she felt like it!) gave Raina hunting lessons, Raina missed Ginger terribly, being in a large batch of kittens, she was used to constant noise and now there was barely even talk as the day went past, Raina had been kept indoors the entire time she had been there, it was driving her crazy! 

She used to get to go out at least twice a day! Now she was happiest in the late afternoon, after morning chores and before night chores, it was then that there was free time for Henry, and attention time for Raina! 

* * *  
One day Smokey was exploring in the backyard when he heard a THUMP! Confused he turned to see what it was only to be tackled by a black kitten, overcoming his surprise he retaliated by standing still, then when the kitten started running towards him he dropped to the ground then started rolling towards her knocking her off her feet, this was a trick his father, Storm, had taught him, his mother, Ginger, had reproved Storm, but he had just laughed and said it may come in handy one day, it sure came in handy today! The kitten got up bewildered then asked “where did you learn that!”

“From my Father.” he replied then asked “What’s your name?”

“Star, what’s yours?”

“Smokey. Where do you live?”

“Next door” she paused then added as an afterthought “He said there was a new kitten here, I guess he meant you.”

“Who’s “he”?”

“My Dad, haven’t you met him? He lives here.”

“You mean Jack… I should’ve seen the resemblance.”

“Anyway nice meeting you, I’ve got to go, see you later”

“Bye” Smokey watched as she jumped onto the fence then chuckled as she fell onto the other side with a thump. 

Over the next few weeks Smokey noticed Jack was getting agitated and sometimes snappy, Smokey learnt to leave the house on those occasions, it was on one of these adventures he saw… could it be! His Father himself! “Dad!” he cried running to him 

“Hey Smokey-boy how are you?”

“Good,” he answered then seeing his serious expression he asked “What’s going on?”

“There is going to be a war, the people are evacuating and the animals are to be left behind” he answered “until they come back we will have to live wild…”

“SMOKEY! Here pussy!”

“Better go, bye” Smokey ran home, his father’s words spinning in his head left behind! He thought, not believing it


	3. Chapter 3

Soon someone accidentally left a door open, Raina took her chance and peeped through the opening, it was the front yard so she slid through it, ah the fresh air!

She sniffed in all the strange new smells, now, she decided, was a good time to go visiting, so a few minutes later she was on the road, visiting front yards & back yards. Finally, she decided she would look at the place up the hill then go back home. So she trotted up the hill and into the yard and looked around, sniffing everything, suddenly she sat up straight! Raina recognised & knew that smell! It was Dewey’s smell 

“Dewey!” she called as if she could already see him, 

“What’s up lil sister?!” called a knowing voice behind her 

“Dewey!” she exclaimed again. 

They quickly told each other all that had happened to them since being separated, Dewey had been sold about a week ago, he was in the ownership of a little girl who was about 10, she forgot to feed him often, but Dewey didn’t mind, when she did feed him, she gave him enough so he stayed fat. Raina realised she had to go back home before anyone noticed her missing, promising him she would come back soon, she went home, finding it unbelievable that she actually could keep in touch with someone from her old life! 

Now she lived on acreage with 82 acres, 15 cattle, 5 horses, 10 sheep, 2 dogs, 1 nanny goat, 1 llama, & 2 cats, Connie & Raina.  
* * *

Smokey watched by the window, nothing was normal the streets were filled with people horses and carts even the people inside his house were packing bags then they carried the cats outside locked the house, opened the gates, got into their cart and clicked to the horses and then they were gone.

* * *

“Connie!”

“What is it?” 

Connie was obviously annoyed 

“There is something down by the creek! The llama are scared! Come quick!” Raina finished, puffing, 

Connie didn’t look up, “Tell the dogs then, if its bothering the llama.”

“But…”

“Go on, I’m busy!” She hissed “Go bother someone else!”

“Jake! Jake!” She ran as she called the friendliest dog on the farm,

“What is it, Raina? Jake asked. “The llama is scared of something!” 

Raina looked at him afraid that, he too, would send her away to bother someone else. 

But he sounded worried as he called “Jed! I think the llama has seen a snake!” 

it had been nearly a year since she had been brought to the large farm, so she knew when there was something wrong. 

There were five planes flying overhead, she saw something fall out and it was going to land right near the house, as it fell to the ground it exploded! The explosion sent the house on fire with it. But Raina wasn’t worried about that; her owners had left several days ago, talking about something called war, she was more worried about her brothers & her mother  
Jake had let the animals out & he was running with the others, as he passed Raina, he called 

“Run to the woods!” but Raina ran the other way, towards Dewey’s house, on the way she had a lot of close calls. With bombs raining all around her, she finally reached his house 

“Dewey!” She cried searching frantically around the front yard, she reached the place where they had met, when she heard another bomb fall, and a cat “YOEW” It was Dewey. 

“DEWEY!!!” She yelled, running to his side, he must have been thrown in the air with the impact of the bomb, because he had cuts, bruises and blood everywhere 

“I’m quite a mess aren’t I?” he said, she wasn’t sure if it was a statement or a question 

“yeah,” she answered “do you think you can walk...Or limp? She said after thinking a little, 

“dunno, I think so.” he answered her; he knew she was worried “DEWEY!!!!” a voice called; 

“Over here Sapphire!” he called. So a beautiful silver tabby came from around the corner, he introduced her to Raina and told her what had happened to him. Somehow they managed to get him under an orchard nearby.

 

* * *

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Sapphire sounded worried, 

“I think he will be fine,” Raina answered truthfully, back at her old home he had been bitten by a snake, Raina remembered, the vet had been amazed at how quick he had recovered, 

“he is a strong cat, he always was.” Raina looked back at his sleeping form, 

“And how would you know that? Sapphire asked stubbornly “You probably know him about the same amount I do, if that.” suddenly Raina knew why Sapphire was being so competitive, 

“I’m his sister.” she stated, Sapphire starred at her, shocked, “Sorry, I thought…” Sapphire started to say

“Don’t worry; I should have told you, I’m sorry.” Raina said and they both walked over to him, side by side.  
An hour later found them all curled up, asleep.

 

* * *

 

Smokey was sitting in the street when he heard a RRRRRRR! He looked up and saw an airplane they're back already! He thought and took a step toward the house then suddenly 

BOOM! 

Smokey was flung back and hit the sidewalk, his leg was hurt, when the smoke cleared Smokey was stunned to see the neighbours’ house gone and his home had lost a wall! He was brought into motion when he heard another BOOM! 

As quick as he could he ran for the nearby woods. Boom! Boom! Boom!

Smokey kept running till he collapsed and everything went black.

Smokey woke up and got to his paws unsteadily, wondering where he was and why his coat was matted with dried blood. Suddenly, like he was hit by a train, it all came rushing back -the explosions, the pain- he only had one thought, 

where are Jack and Star? 

Then he was knocked off his feet by a familiar black ball of fur 

“STAR! Do you ever get tired of knocking me off my feet?” he asked teasingly

“No” she answered back jokingly.

“Where is Jack?” he asked her

“WATCH OUT!!!” she suddenly yelled Smokey instinctively dropped and rolled sideways when he saw a cat speeding past where he was just standing “was that from your father too?” Star asked giggling Smokey just nodded 

“Why did you do that?” Smokey asked a very puffed out and although he tried to hide it, surprised Jack 

“to test your reflexes, you may need them” He answered “anyway it’s getting late we should rest” so they did.

The next day Jack came up to Smokey “how are you feeling?” he asked

“Better” Smokey replied

“Feel up to a walk?” asked Star

“Depends, will you knock me over again?”

He asked “Only if you deserve it” she replied grinning “We’ve gotta go, NOW!” said Jack 

“Why?” asked Smokey

“Questions later” replied Jack running further into the forest with Smokey & Star trailing behind, Smokey was wondering what had gotten into Jack and was following only on instinct when he heard a familiar yet frightening RRRRRRRR!! They ran until they were tired and could no longer hear the airplane then they stopped, that night they all slept so hard not even a bomb could have woken them.

* * *

The next day Smokey was up first, he was very hungry so he decided to go hunting, he remembered when he was a kitten he was the only one in the whole batch that knew how to hunt he chuckled at the memory of Ernest’s face when he brought her his first kill, a dead mouse, how she squealed!

Smokey was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard some rustling he was just about to investigate when he saw a rabbit, he started stalking it, he heard some more rustling behind him but didn’t think much of it he walked around for a better position to pounce on it, then was just about to pounce, when, suddenly another cat pounced on it. It was a familiar orange tabby 

“Banner! How have you been?” asked Smokey

“I was always faster than you Smokey!” Banner said, rudely ignoring Smokey's friendly question

“You didn’t even know how to hunt” said Smokey

“I’ve learnt, I caught this one pretty well didn’t I?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Smokey decided it wasn’t worth a fight so he went to look for more prey, some time later he dragged a rabbit back to Star & Jack   
“There you are!” exclaimed Star “we were worried about you weren’t we Jack?”

“No, you were worried I told you he’d be okay” answered Jack

“Well I’m back now, so no need to argue. Are we going to eat this while it’s still fresh? I’m starved” 

“Of course” said Jack so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my book, please leave feedback! (good or bad)  
> Comment or kudos if you want more.


End file.
